Even in Darkness, I Will Love You
by Mandi-Solo
Summary: Jimmy Kudo, being Conan Edogawa, is kidnapped by the men in black who poisoned him years before. It's up to Rachel to find him and save him. Can this case be solved in time to save everyone's lives? R&R PLZ!
1. Default Chapter

AN: hello people! I am writing yet another Case Closed fan fic. Since my last story was a big hit, and I got so many requests to write another one, I am! I hope you all enjoy this story so much!

Mandi

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Case Closed. But I own whatever you don't recognize! Lol

Even in Darkness, I Will Love You: Chapter One: Surprise Party

Rachel Moore gave a tired sigh, her blue eyes staring up at the sky. In her arms were two brown bags of groceries, and by her side was young, Conan Edogawa – alias Jimmy Kudo – with a bag in his own small arms.

"I sure hope it doesn't rain," Rachel commented as they continued to stroll down the sidewalk back to Rachel's home, which was Conan's temporary home. "I want this party to go just right."

"Who is the party for, Rachel?" Conan asked.

"It's for Jimmy," Rachel replied, a smile growing on her lips. "He's coming back today!"

_That can't be! _Conan –Jimmy—thought to himself. _I'm right here! How can I be coming back?_

"Are you sure it's Jimmy, Rachel?" Conan asked, trying not to sound worried. "Because you've had some fake Jimmy's before. How do you know that this is the right one?"

"Because, Conan, he called me this morning and told me he was coming back. He said he wanted a big party to celebrate."

_That's strange. I never called her this morning. Although that sure sounds like something I would do._

They made it back home, seeing some familiar faces standing around the stairs. They all had balloons, gifts wrapped in shiny paper, and some holding small teddy bears with giant red bows. They were all dressed up nicely, big smiles on their faces. Conan easily found Inspector McGuire standing next to Richard Moore. Serena and a few other classmates were bundled up together near a table where the refreshments were being held, and he also saw George, Mitch and Amy talking about getting his autograph.

_Wow, if I was coming back, this would be quite a party. _Jimmy thought as he helped Rachel put the groceries away and bring out some more snacks. A small bit of jasmine blew into his nose, and he closed his eyes as he let it in. It smelt good. Suddenly, his eyes burst open, and he glanced at Rachel. **_She_** was wearing perfume! Rachel **_never_** wears perfume!

_Oh man, she's really going to be upset about this, _Jimmy thought, and he quickly turned back into the house. He grabbed for the phone and dialed Dr. Agasa's number.

"Hello?" The doctor's voice came through the other end.

"Doctor, it's Conan." He said, hoping that the doctor would catch his drift.

"Oh, hello Jimmy!"

"Listen, did you call to tell Rachel that Jimmy was coming back?"

"I never called her, Jimmy. Did you?"

"No, I didn't get to talk to him." Conan said instead, still trying to look normal and not blow his cover. "Do you think he's really coming?"

"Would it be a trap? Maybe the men in black have finally found you?"

Jimmy froze, maybe they did. And... if they did... then that would mean... "Doctor, get over here, **_now_**!" With that, he hung up, and Jimmy glanced around the party. People were still chatting. This was his chance. If he could just get everyone...

A bullet zoomed past his head. Jimmy froze, his eyes wide. He could hear everyone start to turn their heads. He gritted his teeth, and slammed the door shut, just in time for a bullet to crash into the door as it shut, just missing Rachel, who was standing outside of the door. Jimmy turned around, and saw two men standing by an open window, a gun in each other their hands, and their eyes glaring down at Jimmy.

"We've found you, kid." The taller, bigger nose one said. "This time we won't goof off." He tightened his finger on the trigger.

Jimmy laughed, "If you shoot me here, then you'll get sent to jail. Inspector McGuire and other men from the police station are standing right outside that door. You won't be able to escape without being shot or sent to prison."

"The kid's got a point," the shorter, chubbier one said. "Let's just take him and go!"

The taller one growled, and rushed over to Jimmy, picking him up with one arm and holding the gun at his neck with the other. "If you as much let out a scream, you'll be dead. Got that?"

Jimmy nodded as best as he could, and the two men in black jumped out of the window, and shoved him into the trunk of their car, which was parked across the street.

Rachel kicked the door open, each of the policemen had their guns out, even Inspector McGuire. Rachel glanced around the room, her eyes widening with fear and worry. "Conan? Conan! CONAN!" She saw the open window, and rushed towards it, but only saw the car speeding away in the distance.

"No..." she breathed, tears now streaming down her face. "No... CONAN!!"


	2. Chapter Two: Car Chase

Even in Darkness, I Will Love You: Chapter Two: Car Chase

Rachel fell onto the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks, her vision blurred through the tears, and her heart racing. She had heard the gunshot, and she knew Conan was inside the entire time. Why didn't she get to him quick enough? If she had only kicked the door open sooner... Conan would... he would...

She started bawling, burying her face in her hands. Serena rushed over, kneeling down next to her, and rubbing her back. "It's going to be okay, Rachel," Serena told her. "Conan's a bright kid, he's not going to let those kidnappers get the best of him. Just you wait and see."

"I want the area surrounded!" Inspector McGuire yelled at his officers. "Make sure that it's clean, and there are no more men hiding! And check for clues, too!"

Richard sighed, "I knew that kid was trouble."

Rachel stood, glaring at her father. "How can you be so heartless? Conan was kidnapped! We don't know where he is, or why they took him! We have to find him!"

Richard swallowed, raising his hands in defense. "Exactly my point!"

Inspector glanced at Rachel, "Don't worry, Rachel. We'll find Conan." Then with a small nod from her, he left the room to go help in the search.

--

The car bumped, and Jimmy bumped with it, his head hitting on the top of the trunk in a loud thud. He couldn't hear the conversation going on in the front seats, or maybe there wasn't one. He placed his hand on his pounding head, and gritted his teeth, trying to hold onto anything to keep him from bouncing.

"Damn," he breathed.

The car came to a halt, but the engine didn't stop. The doors were opened, and Jimmy could hear some voices. They came out muffled, but he could make out a few words.

"Kid... gunshot... party at... detective Moore's... Thank you..."

Jimmy bit his lip. Sounded like they were already looking for him. He could only guess what kind of an excuse the two men in black used to hide him in the trunk, but it wasn't going to work. Jimmy let out a deep breath, and began to hit his head on the top of the trunk to get attention. He could hear the policeman asking questions about what was in the trunk, and one of the thugs probably said he was a dog or a cat or some other kind of animal. Jimmy kept on banging his head, but even through the loud thuds, he could hear a gunshot, and a body fall on the floor.

"Kid! Shut up in there!" One of the thugs yelled at him, banging on the hood of the trunk as a warning. Then, with screeching tires, the car began to drive away, knowing that they were now wanted for murder.

"Oh, gawd!" Jimmy said, covering his nose with his hands. There was a terrible odor coming from the backseat. It leaked through the cracks, and made it into the trunk. He tried to breathe through his hands, but then froze, knowing what that smell was.

The smell of a dead man...

They had taken the body of the policeman with them!

_These guys don't like to make a mess, _Jimmy thought, lying down on the cold bottom of the trunk. His head was still pounding, and he could hear a ringing sound in his head. After a while, he didn't notice the smell of the dead body in the backseat. His mind kept racing back to Rachel...

--

"Did you find out anything, Inspector McGuire?" Rachel asked, her hands placed over her heart as she stared at him with wide eyes.

It had been about an hour since Conan was taken, and there were policemen surrounding a five-mile radius. They were stopping cars, going into stores, asking for any kind of information.

"Not yet, Rachel," he replied, looking worried himself. "But don't worry, I'm sure he'll turn up somewhere."

An officer ran up to them, saluted, and said quickly, "One of the officers stopping the cars was shot, sir! He stopped a car just outside of the freeway, and he was shot and brought into the car."

"What? When did this happen?" McGuire replied, his voice raising.

"About five minutes ago, sir. There was another officer there, and he witnessed it and is requesting backup."

"Then give it to him! Does he have the lisence plate numbers for the car?"

"Yes sir."

"Then get everyone in search of that car! I bet Conan is in it!"

Rachel's heart sank. 'Oh Conan... please be okay...'

--

Jimmy touched his head, feeling something sticky inbetween his hairs. He cursed, as he realized he was bleeding.

_I guess I should have thought twice about banging on the hood... _He thought, letting out a groan. He had lost track of time after the last shot. He could have been miles away, or hours away, he had no clue of knowing. The odor of the dead officer in the backseat no longer bothered him, but it didn't help him either. He felt sick to his stomach with all the bumping, and banging, and now the smell.

Sirens.

A wave of hope filled Jimmy's heart as he heard the wailing of police sirens behind him. Seems word of the dead officer ended up getting to McGuire, and now he was hunting them down. He could hear the sound of gunshots, swerving cars, and screeching tires. The car turned suddenly, crashing Jimmy into the side of the car, hanging his already bleeding head into more steal.

"Would you hold still!" Jimmy yelled.

A bullet came through the seats and into the trunk, just passing Jimmy's head. His eyes grew wide, "Never mind!"

--

Rachel leaned close to the walkie-talkie placed on the kitchen table. On the other end was an officer on the pursuit of the two kidnappers/murderers.

"They are starting to fire at us. Cars two and four just swerved off the road. Okay, the car just swerved, and is heading down the hill."

Rachel's heart sank. "NO!"

McGuire held up a hand for her to be quiet.

"I just heard a kid's voice. Oh no, there was a gunshot inside the car!"

Rachel wanted to scream, but she held it in to hear more.

"Okay, I heard it again. The kid's still alive!"

For the first time in a few hours, Rachel smiled. "Thank God!" She whispered.

"Oh no..." the officer on the other end said, his voice growing silent. He let out a curse.

"What is it?" McGuire snapped.

"The car... it's gone..."


	3. Chapter Three: Jimmy

AN: Hey guys, I'm glad you guys liked the past few chapters. I read through them and they kind of didn't seem to be written well. I've been going through this "stage" where I don't write as good as I used to, or as I hope. I've been really down on the dumps lately, and when I am, it affects my writing. But, I am just glad you guys read it and still liked it! Here are the replies to my reviews.

Replies!

Mamour: I didn't put it in there more than once? Hmmm I thought I did? Well, I'll check on that! Thanks for letting me know! Anyways, I'm glad you like it! Thanks so much, and I hope you keep reading!

DcLoVer0x: I bet it is. Lol, thanks! please keep reading!

DetectiveConansBestFan: Thanks! I hope you like the rest of this!

Werewolves are People Too: no, it isn't good! Please keep reading!

Silver Sky Magician: I don't think this is my first fanfic... ::checks:: nopes, I wrote another Case Closed fic. Lol, but thanks for the congrats anyways!! Lol, please keep reading!

Mandi

DISCLAIMER: I Don't own Case Closed, sadly.

Even in Darkness, I Will Love You: Chapter Three: Jimmy

McGuire's jaw dropped, and Rachel's heart sank. "How can the car be gone?" McGuire screamed, standing up, the chair falling over under his feet, and his hands slamming on the desk.

"I don't know, sir," the voice on the other end cried. "But it just wasn't there anymore."

"Where are you?"

"We're by the bay."

"But, doesn't the area by the bay have many garages or something?" Rachel spoke up.

"That's right!" McGuire said. "They do! I want you to check every garage in a five mile radius of the bay!"

"We're going to need some backup, sir."

"Consider it done!" McGuire said, his eyes turning over to the rest of the cops around him. They all nodded, and dashed down the stairs to their cars, speeding over to the bay with their sirens wailing.

--

Jimmy sat in the wooden chair, rope tied around his stomach and the back of the chair, and his ankles were tied to the legs of the chair. They didn't tape his mouth, because he promised he would keep quiet if they didn't. They were in a garage, just next to the dock of the bay. The sirens of the police cars still rang in Jimmy's ears, that and the pounding of his still bleeding head.

"So now what do we do?" the chubby one of the thugs said, looking at his comrade through thick sunglasses.

"We wait until it's clear," responded the big nose.

"But the cops are looking all over for us!" Chubby shouted.

Jimmy tried not to show a smile as Chubby began to sweat and panic. The dead policeman was lying on the ground in front of Jimmy's feet, probably as a reminder that that would be him if he dare spoke a word.

"Don't you think I know that?" Big Nose shouted back, not showing a hint of fear on his face. "Listen, all we gotta do is climb up the stairs when we hear a copper comin' our way, and we just hide on the roof until the leave."

"But what if they look on the roof?"

"They won't look on the roof."

_Come on, Jimmy, think! _Jimmy thought to himself. _You've got to get out of here alive! _He glanced around him, looking down at his own attire. _That's right! I still have the badge! _He thought as he glanced down at the detective badge/walkie-talkie Dr. Agasa made for him and his little friends. _Now all I got to do is use it when they aren't looking._

Big Nose began to walk up to Jimmy, holding a small pill between his index finger and thumb. "Hey, kid. Time to take your medicine." He laughed, shoving the pill into Jimmy's mouth, and holding his mouth shut to make him swallow it. When he did, Big Nose grinned and began to walk away.

Jimmy looked around the room. It began to turn over, like he was slowly falling to the ground. His eyes fluttered close, and his heart twisted and turned. It grew harder to breathe as he tried to stay conscious. His eyes were closed, but he still heard everything around him.

"What's that?" Chubby asked, sounding nervous.

"Ugh, go find out!" Big Nose screamed. "I'll look on the roof, you check by the car."

Jimmy could hear their footsteps leave the room, and he tried to reach for his badge. His fingers were numb, and shaking from the effects of the pill. He finally grabbed it, and turned it on.

"Amy," he whispered, and then froze. _My voice! It's back! _"Amy! Mitch! George! Someone answer!"

--

"Amy! Mitch! George! Someone answer!"

Everyone in the room turned their head to Amy's badge, hearing Jimmy Kudo's voice coming through the other end. Rachel rushed over, and Amy handed the badge to her before she could rip it off of her shirt.

"Jimmy? Jimmy? Where are you?" Rachel asked into the badge.

--

"Rachel!" Jimmy's heart soared, but it quickly twisted, causing him to moan in pain.

"Jimmy!" Rachel screamed. "Are you okay?"

"Rachel, listen to me." Jimmy said through deep breaths. "I'm at the first garage by the dock. You can find the two guys who killed the cop here with me. They are holding me here."

"What about Conan? Is it there with you?"

_Oh no! Conan! She thinks they took Conan! _"Uh..." _What if I am finally back to the way I'm supposed to be? Would I turn back into Conan? _"I don't know. They might have him in another room, or still in the car."

"Okay, there should be cops around your area, Jimmy."

He could hear the sirens, and then some gunshots. "Rachel, they are getting shot at by the creeps. They might kill me next."

"**_What?_**"

"Rachel!" he screamed, trying to get her attention again. "Listen to me! I need you to get in a rental car and come down here. Bring McGuire and a few cops with you, but have them dress like civilians. If the creeps see a cop, they'll shoot."

"Okay, Jimmy. We'll be there to help you soon. I promise."

He smiled, "Thank you, Rachel. I love you."


	4. Chapter Four: I Love You, Too

AN: Hey guys, what's up? Sorry for the long wait, I've been going through a lot and that kind of affects my writing. You know how when an artist is under so much pressure, and is upset, they can't really draw or paint or whatever? Well, that's like me. When I'm upset, I can't write. So, anyways, here are the replies, and the story! Enjoy!

Replies!

Silver Sky Magician: I hope you like how this turns out!

Werewolves are People Too: Well, we're just going to have to stop them, aren't we? Lol, well, no "we" I guess, but Rachel. Lol

DetectiveConansBestFan: I'm evil! Sorry! I hope you like this chapter!

Inuyashasonly1: I hope you like this chapter! I'm glad you like the plot, thanks!

StunGun Millie: I can drop it, cuz im EVIL!!! Lol jk jk, anyways, I hope you like this chapter!

Denebola Topas: I hope you like this next part!

Jimsessouni-Kudokenshin: I tried to read your fic... but I was so lost... it was still very nicely written and stuff, but I was just so confused. I'm sure it was just me, cuz I've been having problems concentrating on anything. I'll give it another read, okay? I'm glad you liked this story! I hope you like this chapter.

Mamour: You're welcome, I always try to respond to peoples post. I hope you like this chapter.

Nejko haruko: I hope you like this chapter.

Mandi

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Case Closed, sadly...

Even in Darkness, I Will Love You: Chapter Four: I Love You, Too

Jimmy's voice died down on the other side of the walkie-talkie. Rachel held onto the small badge, her hands trembling. _What did he just say...?_ She thought to herself, and just the thought of the words he said made her hands tremble more. She could feel her heart twisting inside of her, and she felt it harder to breathe.

"Rachel?" Serena asked, kneeling down next to her best friend. "Are you okay?"

Rachel snapped out of her trance, her face flushed, and she gave a tired smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good," Inspector McGuire said, pushing his way towards her. "'Cause we've got to go help Jimmy!"

Rachel nodded, afraid to say anything.

--

Jimmy gazed down at the badge still in his hand. The last words he had said to her were the words he had dreamed of saying for many years. Why did he pick now to speak up? Was it just a simple mistake? A slip of the tongue maybe? His thoughts escaped him at the sound of footsteps. With a quick glance over him, he saw Big Nose rushing down the steps, and Chubby ran through the back door. Their expressions told him enough. Cops surrounded the place.

"Now what do we do?" Chubby asked, his face dripping with sweat.

Big Nose bit his bottom lip, his eyes searching around the garage for another escape. "Take the kid, and let's get out of here!" He finally said, already rushing to the front of the garage.

Chubby nodded, quickly rushing over to Jimmy. "You better be worth this, kid," he said coldly as he untied the rope around Jimmy. With a sweep of his massive hand, he pulled out his gun and placed it behind Jimmy's neck, urging him to walk quickly down the garage.

_Rachel,_ Jimmy thought. _Please hurry._

--

Rachel anxiously tapped her fingers on her thigh while McGuire, Richard, and a few other policemen all sat still in their seats. Richard turned around the corner. They were about ten more minutes away from the bay. Rachel's heart beat louder in her ears with each passing moment.

_Oh Jimmy, _She thought to herself, looking out of the window. She could imagine the look on his face in the clouds, and she felt her face heat up. _Why'd you have to make this so difficult for me?_

--

Jimmy was shoved into the back seat of the car, falling over the seat like a rag doll. Gritting his teeth, he sat up right, and Chubby slammed the door shut. Big Nose hopped into the drivers seat, and Chubby sat in the passengers. With screeching tires, Big Nose pulled out of the garage and onto the road.

--

A car served in front of Richard's car, the tires screeching, sparks flying from the back, and three heads showing from the back window. Rachel jumped up, "There's Jimmy!" She pointed to the smaller head in the backseat.

Richard strained his eyes to see. "You're right! But... where's Conan?"

Rachel gasped, "You don't think they killed him already?"

"We don't know anything at the moment, Rachel," McGuire responded.

"But Jimmy said Conan might have been in another room, or still in the car!" Rachel insisted.

"He _is_ small enough to hide from the window," Richard commented.

"The best thing we can do is assume of the worst," McGuire said, regretting what he was saying. "Because... most likely that's the case."

Rachel slumped back in her seat, her eyes fixed on the head in the car in front of them. She gasped, seeing the head turn around. She saw Jimmy's eyes gaze on her, glistening with tears, yet confidence. She knew he was expecting her to save him, that she would free him. If only she felt that confident in herself.

_Oh Jimmy, _she thought, biting her lip to keep her from talking out loud. _I wish I could be as confident in myself as you are in me... I just wish I knew what to do..._

--

Jimmy saw the look in her eyes, saw the fear to her heart, the pain of her soul. He gave a deep sigh, knowing the dramatic thoughts playing in his mind over and over weren't true, but just his imagination getting the better of him. With a slight wave of his fingers, he turned his head back to face the front window.

He saw the car bounce up on the deck, and then water. Lots of water. "Oh, damn!" He cursed, covering his face with his arms. The car bounced on the wooden deck, Jimmy and the thugs jumped out of their seats with each bump. Jimmy peaked under his arm, just in time to see water coming up quickly. He quickly ducked behind the passenger seat, covering his head with his arms, and prepared himself for the crash.

The impact hit harder than he was ready for. The airbags cracked open, but Jimmy heard no sound of the thugs crashing into them. With a quick glance, he realized a horrible thought.

The men in black had already escaped from the car!

Their windows were crashed open, water pouring through, carrying broken glass to all parts of the car. Jimmy cursed, trying to steady himself in the sinking car. However, the more he moved, the farther the car was pushed further in the water, causing more to flow in. He cursed again, nearly pulling the badge off of his own skin.

"Hello!" He screamed into the walkie-talkie/badge. "Answer me!"

--

Rachel fumbled with the badge in her hand she had taken from Amy when she hear Jimmy's voice from the other side. "Jimmy! Jimmy, are you okay? We just saw the car go off of the deck!"

"How far away are you?" Jimmy demanded.

Rachel looked around her, seeing dozens of policemen walking around, calling for backup, screaming and shouting, and some even diving into the water. "We are at the edge of the deck. A few divers just went in."

Jimmy cursed. "What's wrong, Jimmy?" Rachel asked after not hearing a word from him in a few seconds.

"The creeps are out of the car!" He snapped. "Rachel, I'm trapped! I can't get out, the water's coming in too quickly!"

Rachel's breathing stopped. She couldn't think, she couldn't speak... her mind was rambling on with dozens of thoughts.

"Rachel!" Jimmy snapped her out of her world. "Help me!"

"I'll be down there, Jimmy!" Rachel shouted back, already rushing toward the few men by the deck.

She could hear him heave a sigh, "Thank you, Rachel."

"And, Jimmy," she said quietly, and quickly. "I love you, too."


	5. Chapter Five: Sink or Swim

AN: Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to update. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I am very glad that you guys have liked it so far, but I have to change the genres, cuz its not really mystery, is it? I'm gonna change it to Action/Adventure, cuz that sounds more like it lol. Oh! And I have this website that's really awesome, well, it's not mine, but it's really cool. It's a forum site for writers!! If you are interested, please let me know in your review and I will post the link in my next chapter! Wells, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter; I know I said that already, but I really do wish you guys would enjoy this!! Okay, I'll get to the replies at the end of the chapter, that way you don't have to wait any longer! Okay, here ya go!

Mandi

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Case Closed, sadly. ::sad face::

Even in Darkness, I Will Love You: Chapter Five: Sink or Swim

Rachel put the diving suit on quickly, feeling it stick against her flesh. Her eyes never left the water. She could picture Jimmy stuck in the car, trying to break free, and trying to hold his breath. She fumbled with the zipper the more she thought about it, and she pulled it up too hard, scratching her finger.

"Ow," she said, putting her finger into her mouth to stop the bleeding.

Richard stepped behind her, patting her back gently. "Just be careful down there," he said softly. "And make sure to bring him back safely."

Rachel smiled, and wrapped her arms around her father. "I will, Dad. Promise. I know how much you despise Jimmy, and it means a lot to hear you say that."

He looked away, "Yeah, well, I'm just saying…"

"Okay, Rachel," a diver called. "Are you ready?"

Rachel took a deep breath, but nodded slowly. "Yeah. I'm ready."

"Okay," he stood up, strapping on the oxygen tank onto her back. "Make sure you give some air to Jimmy when you reach him. Who knows how long he could be without air."

Rachel nodded, her eyes still stuck on the glassy water.

"It might be difficult to carry him back up, but you can always stop, give him some air, and try again. There's no rush, and you've got enough air to last for a few hours if you need it."

She nodded again, and Richard patted her shoulder. "Take care down there," he said, giving her a comforting smile. She smiled back, nodding again, but not saying a word. They stepped away from her, and she took a deep breath, preparing herself to jump into the icy cold water.

--

Jimmy took fewer breaths, trying to save air, and he made certain that he didn't make any sudden movements, afraid to tip the car over. Water was still rising through the broken windows, carrying the broken glass to all parts of the car. Jimmy was now floating in the car, the top of his head was pushed against the hood, and the water was filled up to his shoulders.

"Come on, Rachel," he whispered quietly. "Where are you?" He looked through the rear window behind him, and he could barely make out a small form of a diver. He smiled for the first time all day, and watched as the diver swam closer and closer to him.

But just as soon as the smile appeared, it was gone. His head began to pound, and his stomach twisted and turned. With wide eyes, he recognized this feeling. He had gotten it a few times before, and now was the worst time for it to come.

It was the sickening feeling of him turning back into Conan.

"No," he whispered, his hands gripping onto his stomach tightly as if to stop the pain. "No, God, please. Not now." Another pound in his stomach made him scream. He closed his eyes tightly, clutching onto his stomach tighter.

--

Even under the water, Rachel could hear Jimmy scream out in pain. But that just made her swim faster, fighting against the current to reach the car. It was in her sight, and she could see water still pouring in through two broken windows. Through her mask, she could also see Jimmy Kudo's small head through the rear window. Her arms beat the current, pushing her forward, her legs kicking the water up behind her.

_Hang on, Jimmy. I'm coming. _She thought as she pushed herself against the water with more strength. A small fish swam quickly by her face, and she stopped suddenly, a breath of air escaping her. After blinking, she regained control, and swam forward again, the pressure growing as she neared the car.

--

Jimmy opened his eyes for a spilt second. In that time, he saw Rachel swimming closer and closer. With another flash of throbbing pain, his eyes shut, and he reached down to clutch his stomach again.

--

Rachel saw Jimmy's head turn her way. But as soon as it was there, it was gone. She tried to swim faster, but her arms and legs were tired. She finally breathed easier, her hand running against the smooth metal of the car's rear end. Jimmy's head was dipping slowly, and she could see his eyes closed. Quickly, she pounded her fist onto the window, but stopped suddenly, realizing that it she broke the glass, more water might pour in over Jimmy.

She swam over to one of the open windows, waving her hand around in the water to get Jimmy's attention. His eyes were still closed, and his head was still dropping. Rachel cursed in her mind, knowing she couldn't fit through the window with her air container on her back. The only way to get him out of there was to wake him up and have him swim towards her. But, he wasn't waking up!

Thinking quickly, Rachel knocked on the car, praying to get his attention. And, almost suddenly, Jimmy's eyes opened. He opened his mouth to speak, but he quickly lowered his head, his hands clutching onto his stomach. Rachel motioned him to swim towards her with her hands. Jimmy nodded, took a deep breath of air, and pushed himself towards her, one hand still on his stomach.

Rachel grabbed his hand, and helped him through the open window, holding her breath and giving him some of her air. Together, they fought their way up, and out of the water, back into the sun, and into the arms of many officers, and other volunteers.

--

AN: Okay guys, I hope you liked it! Okay, a couple things before I get to the replies. First, a reminder. If you are interested in that website I mentioned, please let me know in your review, and I'll gladly post the link on the next chapter.

Next, I know it took me forever to update on this chapter, and I hate to say it, but it might take me longer to update the next. I am going to be entering a giant contest, where I can win $2,500 cash, and a trip to New York where I can meet agents, publishers, and editors. This is a big chance for me, and I want to work really hard on my entry story, because this could be my chance to become a writer, for real! So, I am going to be working extremely hard on that story, and I may take some time out to update here. I apologize completely, but, bear with me here. This is may be my one chance to hit it big time. Please, help me go through it, okay? I still need an idea for a story, so, if you have one, or maybe a suggestion, can you help? Thanks a bundle!

Replies!

stungun millie: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Denebola Topas: Thankee! I hope you liked this chapter!

Inuyashasonly1: Thanks so much! I hope you liked this chapter!

ninalee-chan: That's great, but did you like my story? I hope you did!

PRIVATE: I hope you love more than the plot! Like, the rest of the story, maybe?

Mamour: Hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long! I hope you liked this chapter, too!

Werewolves are People Too: She saved him! I hope you liked it!

Silver Sky Magician: Sorry I didn't update that week! But I hope you still liked it!

Samie: Sorry, but it wasn't five months! It was… one month? Well, I'm sorry, I've been busy! I hope you liked it though!


	6. Chapter Six: Stomach Turning Feeling

AN: Hey guys, sorry it's been taking so long to update on this stuff. I was grounded for a week from the computer, and then a week or so from the sites I go to, so yeah. But I'm back, and that's all that really matters, right? Well, my entry for that big contest isn't coming out the way I had hoped, but I haven't written all of it out yet, so I guess we'll see. I still have to send it to some editors I picked out. Anyways, enough about me, let us get to the story, okay? I'll do replies at the end of the chapter, so you don't have to wait for the story anymore.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Case Closed, but I wish I did.

Even in Darkness, I Will Love You: Chapter Six: Stomach Turning Feeling.

"I'm just so glad you're safe, Jimmy," Rachel said, wrapping a towel around his shivering shoulders.

"I'm sorry to have worried you so much, Rachel," Jimmy replied, trying to keep his quivering voice steady. His left hand was still clutched onto his turning stomach, his head was still pounding with each moment he spoke, and every time someone else spoke a single word. He could only guess he had a little time left before he turned back into Conan Edogawa.

Rachel frowned, seeing the pained look on Jimmy's face. "Jimmy, what's wrong?" She reached her hand, and placed it on his sweaty, steaming hot face. "Oh my gosh! You're burning up! I'll go get the doctor!" Quickly, Rachel rushed off to find the doctor.

After she left his side, Jimmy stood up, and battled against his weak legs to walk away from wandering eyes. He felt as though he was getting worse, and he hid behind a trashcan between to garages. He couldn't feel the pain from his head anymore because of the turning feeling he was receiving in his stomach.

"Not here…" he whispered. "Not now… I don't want to… go back."

--

Rachel found a doctor, and grabbed his arm without even explaining the situation. She dragged him back to where she left Jimmy, and cursed when she found he was not there. "Jimmy!" She screamed, looking around, over and under cars. "Jimmy Kudo, you get back here!"

"Rachel!" Came a familiar voice from an alleyway.

Rachel rushed towards the voice, and looked behind a trashcan, seeing a small boy, wearing oversized clothing.

"Hey Rachel," Conan said, a mischievous grin on his little face.

"Oh, Conan," Rachel said, kneeling down and pulling the young boy into her arms. "You had me scared to death!"

"I'm sorry to have worried you, Rachel," Conan said, after she had let him go.

Rachel smiled through her newly forming tears. She blinked, noticing Conan wearing Jimmy's clothes. "Conan… where did you get those clothes?"

Conan lifted his arm, the shirtsleeve falling over his hand. "That Jimmy Kudo came running by here, and saw that my clothes were ripped. So he gave me these to wear."

Rachel's eyes grew wide. "Is he… **_naked_**?"

Conan shook his head quickly. "No, no, no, no! He was wearing clothes under these!"

Rachel laughed and picked Conan up into her arms. "I'm just glad you're okay. Now, let's get you into some clothes your size, and go home."

--

AN: I know, that was really, **_really_** short, but bear with me, I haven't got anything else on my mind, and I want to make the part where Rachel and Conan talk about Jimmy an entire chapter. So that's going to be next, so I hope you all enjoy that, 'cause I think that's the last chapter; unless I change my mind and want to add something else. But, anyways, here are the replies, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Even though it was short…

Replies!

Jimsessouni-Kudokenshin: Oh, thanks! I'm glad you think I wrote that situation out good, cuz I didn't want to go research, so I just used my "common sense," but it still bugs me. Lol oh wells. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! But I hope you liked this anyways!

StunGun Millie: sorry this one is short, too. And sorry I didn't update quick enough lol. But I hope you enjoyed this one!

Silver Sky Magician: I'm sorry you've been waiting so long! And was it really years? Oh, I'm so sorry!! Awww you're so sweet! Thanks for the encouragement! I really need it to get through all this stress lol. Thanks so much!

Werewolves are People Too: Yeah, that would have been bad if he changed in front of everyone, huh? But that'd kill the story! Lol, and thank you so much for the luck! I really appreciate it!

dancer akina: Thank you very much! I'm so glad you like it! And I'll be sure to go to NY just to tell ya about it! Lol! Thanks for the luck and encouragement! Means a lot to me!

ninalee-chan: Lol, it's okay, and I hope you understand this somewhat, even if you don't know all the characters. I'm trying to use the main ones that everyone knows, so I hope that helps. And thank you so much! You're so sweet! Gonna make me cry! Lol, but I wont, I'll be strong lol. Thank you so much for the luck and encouragement!!


	7. Chapter Seven: Forever Will My Love Stay

AN: Sorry it took me forever to update, guys. Been really busy. I hope you are all ready for this chapter, since it is the last one. I'm going to try to make it as long as I can, so I hope you all enjoy it and won't kill me for being so late! Anyways, I'll do replies at the end, again, so you don't have to wait longer! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from Case Closed/Detective Conan

Even in Darkness, I Will Love You: Chapter Seven: Forever Will My Love Stay

"Here, try these on," Rachel said, handing Conan a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt under the dressing room door.

"This is the fifteenth one, Rachel!" Conan announced, with more playfulness in his voice than annoyance. "You're going to make me try on the whole store!"

"If I have to find something that fits, then so be it!" Rachel said back, a smile on her face as she walked back to a rack of shirts and picked something out. "Now, hurry and try it on so I can see."

The door opened with a creak, and Conan stepped out. Rachel turned and gasped at the young boy in front of her. "You look so cute!" She announced, kneeling down in front of him to fasten his belt, and fix his mixed up buttons on his shirt. "This is so much better than your blue suit look."

"Can I at least keep the bowtie?"

Rachel frowned, "Why? That thing is so old, it looks bigger than you, too!"

Conan pouted, "But it's my favorite!"

"Fine," caved Rachel, standing up. "You can keep it."

Conan smiled, and went into the dressing room to put it on with his new clothes. _I can't believe it all happened, _he thought, returning to his thoughts of Jimmy Kudo instead of the young boy he now became. _It's hard to imagine that I actually declared my love to Rachel… and that she declared it back to me. Would she remember what she said if I ask her?_

He looked carefully around the door, seeing Rachel picking out some more shirts from the rack. She looked as though nothing had happened, as if they were just going on a normal shopping trip. But the slight flicker in her eyes said enough. She remembered, all she needed was another push of reality.

_Should I say something? _Conan thought, attempting to put his bowtie on. _If I do, will she just say I'm too little to understand? Well… only one way to find out._

He swallowed his fear, and slowly crept towards her, gently pulling on her skirt. "Rachel, can I ask you something?"

She looked down at him, "yes, what?"

"Um… what happened today… were you really scared?"

Rachel knelt down, her smile gone, replaced with a more serene look. "Of course I was scared, I was terrified."

"Of loosing Jimmy?" _There, I said it, now give me an answer._

"I was more than terrified of loosing Jimmy, and even loosing you, Conan. I don't know what I'd do without either of you."

"But, what if, one day I go away? Will you be able to make it?"

She hesitated, "I guess I'll have to. I mean, we can't stay together forever, can we?" She laughed lightly.

Conan smiled, "And you'll be happy when Jimmy returns again?"

"I'll be more than happy, I'll be ecstatic!"

"Why is that?"

"Because I love Jimmy, and when he returns, I know everything will be okay."

Conan's smile grew, "You know, when he gave me his clothes, he told me to tell you something."

"What?" She asked, anxiety growing in her.

"He said that he will return one day, and when he does, he'll stay for you. And something else I thought you should hear."

"What?" She asked, almost grabbing his shoulders to shake it out of him.

"He said that his love for you would forever stay."

Rachel smiled, her cheeks turning a bright pink, her eyes filling with tears. "Oh, Conan," She reached and pulled him into a hug as she gently cried. "Thank you for being here with me. Thank you for telling me of Jimmy, and reminding me of my love for him."

Conan hugged back, "Your welcome, Rachel. It's what I do."

"Rachel!" Serena said, wrapping her arms around her friend's neck as she made her way inside. "I heard about Jimmy, and I wanted to hear how you were doing."

Rachel smiled, shutting the door slowly. "I'm fine, Serena, really. Now I'm not so worried as I used to be." She blushed, and she hid it by walking into the kitchen, getting a soft drink from the fridge for her friend.

"That's great news, Rachel! But, I heard that something happened between you guys. I want all the details!"

Rachel shrugged, "What's there to tell? In Jimmy's message he said he loved me, and in my message to him, I said I loved him, too. That's really it."

"That's not all I heard," Serena said, a mocking sparkle in her young eyes. "I also heard you were the one to dive into the water to rescue him."

Rachel nodded quickly, sitting down on the couch. "Yeah, well, that's true, too."

Serena smiled, "I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"That the next time that Kudo showed up you two would get together! I knew it! I just _knew_ it!"

Rachel blushed, "Well, it's not official, yet."

"Come on, don't give me that! You guys announced your love to each other! Of course you guys are a couple now!"

Rachel laughed, her cheeks still pink, "Yeah… I guess that's true."

Serena then pouted, taking a seat next to her friend a gulping down soda.

Rachel frowned, "Serena? What are you doing?"

Serena just looked at her, and slowly said, "Now you're a girlfriend, which means I don't get to take you one my guy-hunting days!"

Rachel laughed, "I'm sorry, Serena. I'll go along for moral support!"

Serena huffed, "like I need moral support."

Rachel laughed, "Yeah, I know. I was kidding. But, listen, I can still go with you, if you want. Because Jimmy and I aren't official yet."

"Rachel!" Richard shouted from the other room, walking inside with the phone in his hand. "Phone for you."

Rachel nodded to Serena before taking the phone from her father. "Hello?"

"Rachel!" Jimmy said, his voice sounding excited. "How are you?"

"Jimmy, hey," Rachel said, smiling over to Serena. "I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm doing a lot better," he said softly. "Well, okay, I lied."

Rachel's smile turned to a frown, "What's wrong?"

"I miss you," he said.

Rachel blushed, "I miss you, too, Jimmy."

"Hey, listen," He sounded more anxious now. "I was wondering… since we both, uh… have the same feelings and all… how about we…"

Rachel covered the bottom of the phone, and whispered over to Serena, "he's asking me!"

"How about we, you know, become a…" He sounded as though he was having a hard time.

She laughed, "A couple?"

"Yeah," she could just imagine his blushing face.

"Oh, Jimmy Kudo, you know I'm going to say yes!"

Jimmy laughed, "That's great! Oh, I need to go, but I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay, bye Jimmy," Rachel said, and hung up, feeling lightheaded. Flumping onto the couch, Serena laughed. "I told you! It's about time, too!"

Rachel only smiled.

Conan hung up the phone slowly, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. "I finally asked her," he whispered, a giant grin on his face. No longer did he have to fumble for the words every time he saw her, no longer did he have to run away before he made a fool of himself. He finally asked her, and she said yes! His heart soared, but he tried to remain calm.

He was back in the body of a young boy. And, even though he was technically her boyfriend, he would have to act the same way a young boy would. A pinch of sorrow filled him, but he didn't let it bother him too much. He was still glad that, even though himself as Jimmy Kudo would take a while to return, he knew that she would welcome him with open arms.

He could only hope that that day will come sooner rather than later.

AN: What do you guys think? Sorry it took me forever to update! There's been a lot of problems with my computer lately, so, while I'm on now, I'm going to update as many stories as I can! Anyways, here's the replies!

Replies!

Ninalee-chan: I hope you liked how I put this chapter, and thank you for the luck in my contest! I finished both of my entries, but I might re-write one of them. Good thing it's not till June, otherwise I'd be pushing it! Thanks again, and I hope you've enjoyed this story!

Denebola Topas: Awww thank you! I feel so honored that you think it's the best! You are so sweet! I hope you liked how I wrote this last chapter, and I hope you like my many other stories yet to come!

Samiechanshinichiluver: I'm sorry you hate short chapters! I Hope this was long enough for you!

Silver Sky Magician: Lol, yes, that was one of the best parts! I'm glad I made you laugh! Anyways, I'm sorry you had to wait so long! I hope it was worth the wait!


End file.
